I'm not leaving you
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: " I had this in my pocket for 4 years" Elliot wanted to leave SVU without a goodbye to make it easier to everyone but everything went wrong. May that be good or bad? E/O please review! One-shot!


I shot a girl, I killed an innocent girl, an innocent young girl...

I can't do this anymore... I just can't!

Elliot decided that is time in SVU was over, he couldn't handle the pain of loosing someone, even that someone was a complete stranger. If it hurts so much loosing someone that you don't know, how would be if he lost someone that he know, that he love like Olivia... He wouldn't handle so much pain even if they haven't the courage to tell each other their feeling it would be too much pain to deal with. He needs to leave SVU, he needs to leave his partner, his best friend, he needs to leave Olivia, even if it's going to hurt both their heart, this, their friendship,was becoming much more in his heart and he couldn't take the risk of loosing her, he just couldn't, so the best was to leave. It would be better to everyone!

He went to Cragen's office to an end in his SVU journey.

He knock's two times at the door like he usually do.

"Come in Stabler!"

He entered in his captain's office, he was with a face that showed pure pain and hurt.

"What's up stabler?" Don said.

"I... I... I'm putting my paper in! I can't do this anymore! I can't handle another lost! I made my decision and I'm not going to think more about it, it's no way I'm going back with it!" He sad has quickly has he could and he putted his badge and gun in Don's desk.

"Are you..." Don said but before he could finish it Elliot interrupted him.

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"What about Olivia?"

When he heard that he just lost a bit of his brave posture.

"We chose each other over the job, I kill that girl because I was afraid that she could kill Liv, it's not easy leaving her... It's probably the hardest thing I had ever done in my life but it's the best to everyone." El said.

"So I'm losing one of my two best detectives?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to say goodbye... to Liv?" Don asked.

"No! I just let her a note I can't handle seeing her in pain, I can't hurt her! I like her to much to do that..."

Olivia walked in the squad earlier that usual to finish some paperwork, when she sat on her desk she noticed that she had a letter in her desk.

"Liv I'm leaving SVU I can't handle losing you! You are to important to me...

I think that this song says all I want to tell you...

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you

Every step of the way

And I will always love you

I will always love you

You, my darling you

Bitter sweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So goodbye, please, don't cry

We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I will always love you

I will always love you, oh

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you'll have

All you've dreamed of

And I wished you joy

And happiness

But above all this, I wish you love

And I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I, I will always love you, you

Darling, I love you

I'll always

I'll always

Love you

Semper Fi, El"

At that moment Olivia's was crying in a way that she had never cried before, he had tell her that he loved her but now he was gone and she couldn't tell him that she Los him back.

Fin noticed that Olivia was crying and went closer to her.

"What happened!? Why are you crying baby girl?"

Olivia didn't answered his questions, instead she throw everything that was in her desk to the floor and started to cry even more has before.

Fin didn't said noting else to her, but suddenly he noticed that she was pale and shaking a lot.

"Please tell me what happened baby girl?" Fin asked once again.

"He.. he's gone..."

"Who's gone?" Fin asked.

Olivia couldn't talk, she was to shocked so she just give Fin the letter, when she was sitting on her chair Cragen's office doe opened.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled seeing Elliot.

shit she's here earlier, Elliot thought.

"Liv I..."

"No! No! You just shut up, you are going to listen! You were planing on leaving without a goodbye and just giving me this shitty letter..." She grabbed the letter that was in Fin's hand. "Where you say that you will always love me, and that you should've stay! Really you are planning on leaving without a Goodbar and on telling me by letter that you love me? I thought that we were best friends, that we were partners... If it's really true that you love me why are you doing this? Hum why?"

Everyone was looking at them in plenty silence.

"Liv if I couldn't handle saying goodbye to you face in face... But everything that is in that letter it's true, I love you and I just didn't want to hurt you, so I'm leaving! We chose each other over the job and we both know that we weren't just friends or partners, everyone knows that! So please, please forgive me I know that I should have talked to you and sad my feeling to you earlier, I know that? Please... I'm sorry!" He said.

Everyone was happy/confused/angry because of the situation, happy because one of them had finally expressed his fillings, confused because he was leaving and angry because he has been an ass on planing just to leave her a letter.

Olivia was crying but not has much has before.

"I forgive you... I... I forgive you, and I want you to...t...to know that I... I love yo too!" She said still shaking.

Elliot went closer to her and grab her harms making her to stop shaking, she always calmed in his harms.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

She just nodded in response.

Slowly her went closer until they slips were on each other's. His hands were on her waist and her hand were in his face. The kiss was passionately more that one of then had before.

Everyone Wes clapping and yelling thing to them but they were to busy to noticed that they were not alone and that that had yelled at each other and now they were kissing é peach other in front of everyone.

They break the kiss because they needed hair.

He held her hands and said: " Liv I know from 12 years and love you since the beginning, even if we didn't had expressed our feelings for each other before we were always side by side, and my heart is your since a lot of time ago, so I want to ask you if you want to marry me, I know that I only said that I love today but we know each other so good, and we don't need to have more time to know each other so I think that we should marry so, Olivia Benson do yo wanna marry me?" He pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it, inside was a beautiful diamond ring." I had this ring in my pocket for 4 years and now it's the right time to give it to you..."

"You were planning to propose to me for 4 years but you never had the courage to do it?"

"Yeah, mow please yes or no?"

"Let me think" she teased.

"You're a teaser Mrs. Olivia Benson, come on yer or no?"

"Yes, of course I would marry you!" She said.

He put the ring in her finger and then he kissed her hard on the lips.

"I may be leaving this job but I'm sure of one thing I'm not leaving you anymore!" He said.


End file.
